Druidic Ritual
Official description Walkthrough The Stone Circle Speak to Kaqemeex in the stone circle north of Taverley and he will tell you that the stone circle south of Varrock used to belong to them but was taken over by the Dark wizards. He then tells you that you must speak to Sanfew. Sanfew Speak to Sanfew, located upstairs in the Herb shop marked with a herb sign in the south-west part of Taverley. He is on the second floor. Tell him that Kaqemeex (Caw-Kee-Mix) sent you. He will then tell you that he needs you to place raw rat meat, raw bear meat, raw beef and raw chicken in the Cauldron of Thunder. You can either kill these animals to obtain the meats yourself or you can buy them from Rufus in Canifis or the Grand Exchange. A good idea would be to teleport to Lumbridge Castle and make your way north towards East Varrock. If you do this you will come across cows, chickens, a bear and a giant rat, giving you all the raw meat you will need. Cows and chickens can be found in Lumbridge, giant rats and a bear can be found south of the south-east Varrock mine. Enchanting the Meat The Cauldron of Thunder is located in Taverley Dungeon, south of Taverley. If you are a lower level, it is advised you bring food with you for the next part. Head south of Taverley and down the ladder. When you are down there, keep walking north, past the skeletons until you see two suits of armour on stands next to a gate. Note: When you attempt to open the gate, one or both will attack you. Its combat level is 19 and it has 290 life points so get prepared for the battle if you want to.. Kill or ignore it and walk in (Click quickly three times on the gate to enter--the armour puts up quite a fight for a level 19). If you don't see any suits of armour by the entrance nothing will attack you. One can also run past the gate, following the wall on your right, around the turns (including the tight hairpin turn just past the gate), until you come back around to the back side of the gate, avoiding combat completely. You will now see a cauldron. Use the raw meats in your inventory on the Cauldron of Thunder and you will notice they will turn blue. This will give you Enchanted bear, Enchanted beef, Enchanted chicken, and Enchanted rat. Going back Leave the dungeon the same way you entered and speak to Sanfew. He will take the meats and tell you to speak to Kaqemeex. Quest Complete! Kaqemeex will tell you about the skill of Herblore. Reward *250 Experience (enough for level 3, where the first potion is made) *4 quest points *Ability to use the Herblore skill Required for Completing *Digsite Quest *Heroes' Quest *Jungle Potion *Meeting History *One Small Favour *Recruitment Drive *A Void Dance *Zogre Flesh Eaters Trivia *When finishing the quest and gaining two herblore levels, the text below says 'Congratulations, you've just advanced two Herblore levels! You have reached level 3.' While in other situations where you gain multiple levels, it only says you've gained 'a level'. *This was one of the first 5 quests to be released for RuneScape members only. Category:Quests